For You In Full Blossom
by ILoveCookiesXD
Summary: Naminé sighed. "You know what a good idea would be? For you to shut up!" Naminé snapped. "If you think it's such a good idea then you do it!" Roxas said, sticking out his tounge. The two hated each other since forever. Looks like it's time for a change.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I do not Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

**_Chapter One_**

"Do I have to wear it?" Roxas asked. Yuna nodded. "Christmas is a special occasion, Roxas, so you have to dress formal." Yuna said, handing Roxas a set of clothes. "Now, go upstairs and get changed."

Every year, Roxas's parents would throw a small Christmas party and invite their closest friends. It was sort of, like, a tradition in their family.

"All right." Roxas turned and walked upstairs. Yuna was Roxas's mom. Yuna had short brown hair that almost went down to her shoulders and unusual but beautiful eyes. One of her eyes was a bright blue while her other eye was a dark green.

Roxas entered his room and saw his older brother, Sora, in front of the mirror. From what Roxas could hear, Sora was muttering curses under his breath as he examined himself in the mirrior. Sora was wearing a dark red cotton short sleeved shirt and a pair of dark washed jeans. A black tie hanged loose around Sora's neck.

"I'm not used to wearing these sort of clothes." Sora said, fixing his tie. "Or ties. Can you help me, Roxas?"

Roxas threw the set of clothes he was holding onto his bed and walked over to Sora to help him fix his tie. "Are these you're own clothes?" Roxas asked. "Hell no." Sora said, shaking his head. "Mom picked them out for me. But I gotta admit this is better than wearing a tuxedo. What did mom get for you?"

Roxas looked over to where he left his clothes and picked them up. "Um, a black cotton short sleeved shirt...And a pair of dark washed jeans as well." Roxas said, holding up the jeans. "How come you don't have to wear a tie?" Sora asked. "Oh, right..." Roxas picked up a white tie off his bed and showed it to Sora.

"Well, go and get dressed then. I gotta go and help dad finish setting up the decorations." And with that, Sora left the room. The two of them shared a bedroom but neither of them didn't mind.

Sora and Roxas were fraternal twins. They did look similar, but Sora had spiky brown hair and blue eyes, while Roxas had spiky blonde hair with blue eyes. Even though Sora was older than Roxas by only five minuets, it still gave him the title as the eldest.

As soon as Roxas was done dressing up, he ran back downstairs, almost colliding with someone who was going the opposite direction. "Whoa, watch where you're going, Roxas!" Tidus said, almost tripping backwards as Roxas rushed passed him. "Whoops! Didn't see you there, dad." Roxas said, smiling apologetically. "It's fine. But would you mind going to the kitchen and helping your mom?" Tidus asked. "The guest are going to be here soon and I still need to get dressed."

"No problem!" Roxas said and ran over to the kitchen. Tidus was their dad. Tidus had dark blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. His hair was flat and reached just to his ears.

The first thing Roxas saw as he entered the kitchen was his mom taking off her apron and tossing it aside. Yuna was wearing a bright green, strapless cocktail dress that went down to her knees with a matching pair of dark green high-heeled shoes. Roxas noticed that Yuna's hair was loosely curled. "Nice dress, mom." Roxas commented. "Oh, thanks!" Yuna said, smiling. "Can you set up the plates in the dinning room?"

In the middle of the dinning room was a huge table, big enough for ten people to sit around it and on the table was several plates of...

"Food!" Sora said, rubbing his hands together. "Time to dig in! I'm starving." Sora rubbed his stomach and made a grab for the plate full of fudge. But before Sora's hand reached the plate, Roxas smacked his hand away. "Ouch! What was that for?" Sora asked, rubbing his hand. "I don't want to be blamed for eating the food before the guest even arrived." Roxas said as he set the table. "Here, help me with this, will you?"

Sora helped Roxas as the two of them set the table with their mom's expensive China plates. Yuna didn't use her China plates much and only brought them out during special occasions.

The sound of the doorbell ringing ran through the house. Tidus came running down the stairs wearing a blue cotton shirt and a pair of black pants. Yuna followed Tidus out into the hall and opened the door.

Zack and Aerith was standing outside with Kairi standing between them. All three of them were shivering from the cold but was smiling widely. "Merry Christmas!" They all greeted in unison. "Merry Christmas to you too!" Yuna said, hugging Zack, Aerith and then Kairi. Tidus shook hands with Zack and hugged Aerith and Kairi.

Yuna and Tidus had known Zack and Aerith ever since high school. All four of them soon grew close and became good friends with one anothere. Now, Zack and Aerith are married and live just down the road with their daughter, Kairi. Zack had black hair that somewhat stuck out at the back and blue eyes.

Aerith had green eyes and long brown hair that was usually tied in a braid with a pink ribbon. Aerith loved gardening and her back garden was always full of blooming flowers during the Spring and Summer.

"Do you know where Sora and Roxas are?" Kairi asked. "They're over at the dinning room." Tidus said, pointing over to the direction of the room. Kairi thanked Tidus and left the adults to talk. Back in the dinning room, Sora and Roxas were almost finish setting up the table. Sora almost dropped the plate he was holding as Kairi gave him a big bone crushing hug.

"Oh, I missed you so much. Sora!" Kairi said, hugging him tighter. "K-Kai-Kairi! Can't b-breath!" Sora gasped. Kairi quickly let go of Sora. "Roxas!" Kairi said, running over and also giving the blonde a bone crushing hug. "I missed you too, Kairi." Roxas said, patting Kairi's back.

Kairi had auburn hair that went down to her shoulders and soft blue eyes. Right now, Kairi was wearing a pink dress which had a black ribbon tied around her waist and a pair of black flat shoes. Kairi's hair was tied up with a pink ribbon, identical to the one her mother had.

Kairi let go of Roxas and looked over at the table full of food. "Oh, God, I'm starving!" Kairi reached for the nearest plate of food which was a plate full of chocolate-chip cookies.

"Not until all the guest arrive!" Roxas said, taking back the chocolate-chip cookie from Kairi's hand. "You're starting to act like mom." Sora said, smirking. Roxas rolled his eyes. "Whatever. At least I don't look like a pig when I eat."

"Aww, thanks...Wait, what?" Sora asked, confused. Kairi giggled. "Not you. Naminé." Roxas said. Kairi gasped and smacked Roxas's arm lightly. "Don't call her that!" Kairi said. "You shouldn't call Naminé names. Why do you two hate each other anyway?"

"Remember Sora and mine's eight birthday?" Roxas asked. Kairi nodded.

_FLASHBACK_

_It was Sora and Roxas's eight birthday. Sora, Kairi, Roxas and Naminé were all outside at Sora and Roxas's back garden, enjoying the sunshine while their parents stayed inside in the kitchen, drinking one of Yuna's homemade lemonade. Sora and Roxas's back garden was huge. There was even a swimming pool in the middle of it._

_Kairi and Naminé were playing with their dolls in one corner of the garden while Sora and Roxas admired their new presents. Sora was hoping to get a new bike for his birthday and he couldn't be happier when he did. It was a simple red bike with a matching red helmet. _

_Roxas, however, was more into skateboarding than riding bikes. So for his birthday, Yuna and Tidus got him a skateboard and, of course, a helmet to go along with it._

_Roxas hopped onto his skateboard while Sora hopped onto his bike. Roxas kept falling off but that didn't stop him. He knew if he practiced, he was bound to get good at it. Sora, on the other hand, was doing really good. He was peddling slowly and looked like he was about to fall off but so far he hasen't._

_Roxas watched as Sora got off the bike and take off his helmet. Roxas had to admit for someone riding a bike for the first time, Sora was really good. The back door then opened and Yuna walked outside. "I made some more lemonade. Do you kids want some?" Yuna asked. Kairi and Naminé both got up and walked inside._

_"How about you, Sora? Roxas?" Yuna asked. "No, thanks!" Sora said. Yuna looked over at Roxas. Roxas shook his head. "If you want any, there's some inside." Yuna said before going back inside._

_"Can I have a go, Sora?" Roxas asked. Sora thought about it for a moment and then nodded. Back then, Roxas was much shorter than Sora. Sora helped Roxas onto his bike, making sure he didn't fall off. Roxas's feet barely reached the pedals._

_Roxas began riding the bike slowly around the garden. Roxas's wasen't half bad. In fact, he was doing quite good. Roxas's peddled a bit faster. Sora watched, impressed but then Sora's face fell as soon as he saw where Roxas's was headed. "Roxas, watch out!" Sora shouted._

_Too late. Roxas accidently ran over Kairi and Naminé's dolls. Sora ran over to Roxas and helped him get off his bike. As soon as Roxas got off, he kneeled down next to the remains of the girls's dolls. "Think they'll notice?" Roxas asked. After getting no answer from Sora, Roxas looked up. Sora was staring at Kairi and Naminé. Kairi and Naminé were both standing in front of Sora and Roxas, each of them holding a plastic cup full of lemonade._

_Kairi was just standing there, looking horrified. Naminé was worst. Naminé was glaring daggers at Roxas. "Yeah, they noticed." Roxas said, answering his own question. Naminé forced a smile and walked over to Roxas. "I-I c-c-can e-ex-explain..." Roxas stuttered. Naminé shook her head and poured her drink at Roxas's head. "Oh, that's it!" Roxas's growled._

_Before Sora and Kairi knew it, both blondes were tugging each other back and forth. Kairi tapped on Sora's shoulder and pointed to where Roxas and Naminé were heading. The pool. "Roxas! Naminé! Let go!" Sora and Kairi shouted together. "Gladly!" Naminé shouted and let go of Roxas. Roxas stumbled backwards, falling into the pool. Good thing Roxas knew how to swim._

_Suddenly, Yuna came back out again. "What's going on here?" Yuna asked. She looked over at the pool and saw Roxas getting out. "And why are you soaking wet, Roxas?"_

_All eyes turned to Naminé. Roxas smirked. Sombody's in trouble..._

_Naminé looked up with Yuna with innocent eyes. "Roxas's a klutz." Naminé said. Sora and Kairi snorted while Roxas's face fell. Oh, somebody sure was in trouble. Too bad it wasen't the person Roxas thought it would be._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Sora was laughing so hard that he was clutching his stomach. Kairi was glaring at Roxas. "I can't believe you two would hold a grudge like that against each other!" Kairi said. "It's not like that was the only time me and Naminé fought." Roxas said truthfully.

"Remember last month when she _accidentally _broke my skateboard?" Roxas asked. "That's only because you _accidentally _ran over her sketchbook with your skateboard!" Kairi said. "I promised I'd get her a new one!" Roxas said.

The sound of the doorbell ringing rang through the house again. "That must be Naminé!" Kairi squealed as she ran out into the hall to greet her best friend. As soon as Kairi was gone, Roxas turned to Sora. "How can you stand her?" Roxas asked. "Who? Naminé?" Sora asked. "She's not as bad as you think she is. If you just got to know her, you'll realize she's really nice."

Roxas snorted. "I've known Naminé since we were kids, Sora. I think I know what she's like."

"You just know Naminé's bad side because you're always pissing her off." Sora said truthfully. "I meant, if you just got to know Naminé's _good _side then-"

"Whoa, wait a minuet." Roxas said, cutting off Sora. "Naminé has a _good_ side?"

Sora rolled his eyes.

* * *

**This chapter took me forever to write. Even though Zack is not in the game, I just had to add him in. Like Cloud, Tifa and Aerith, Zack is also a character from Final Fantasy VII which I don't own, by the way. Reviews are appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I do not Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

**_Chapter Two_**

Kairi ran out into the hall, leaving Sora and Roxas in the dinning room. There standing, talking with Tidus, Yuna, Zack and Aerith, was Cloud, Tifa and Naminé. "Naminé!" Kairi squealed, running up to Naminé. Naminé turned around and almost fell back as Kairi gave her one of her famous bone crushing hugs.

Naminé had blonde hair and soft blue eyes. Naminé was wearing a simple, white strapless dress with matching white flat shoes. Naminé was also wearing a white hairband on top of her head that kept back her side fringe.

"Whoa! Oh, hi, Kairi!" Naminé said, returning back the hug. Soon enough, Sora and Roxas walked out into the hall as well.

"Look, Roxas, Naminé's here!" Sora said, walking over to Naminé. Kairi let go of Naminé as Sora gave Naminé a hug. As soon as Sora let go, Naminé turned and faced Roxas. "Roxas." Naminé greeted, giving Roxas a small nod. Roxas ignored Naminé and turned to face Sora instead. "Did you hear something, Sora?"

"Let's go eat. I'm starving!" Sora said, ignoring Roxas. "No kidding." Kairi said as she followed Sora to the dinning room.

Sora and Kairi sat beside each other as Roxas, much to his displeasure, sat beside Naminé. Roxas was almost finish eating his desert which was a bowl full of sea-salt ice cream. Roxas loved sea-salt ice cream. Roxas loved sea-salt ice cream _a lot_.

"I've never tasted sea-salt ice cream before." Naminé said. Roxas almost dropped his spoon. "Never?" Roxas asked. Naminé shook her head. "Here, eat some of mine!" Roxas said, digging out a large scoop of ice cream with his spoon. "Eww! That spoon has your germs all over it!" Naminé said. Roxas shrugged and shoved the spoon into Naminé's mouth.

"I just exchanged spit with you!" Naminé gasped, placing her hand on her mouth. Roxas shrugged again and continued eating his sea-salt ice cream. "I hate you." Naminé muttered. Roxas smirked and said, "I know."

After dinner was over, everyone headed over to the living room where a huge Christmas tree was placed in the corner. Underneath the Christmas tree was presents, waiting to be opened. Sora ran over to the Christmas tree and retrieved a small box, wrapped in pink gift wrapping paper.

"Let me guess. It's for Kairi, isn't it?" Roxas asked. Sora nodded. "Do you think she'll like it?" Sora asked. "I don't know. Why don't you go ask her yourself?" Roxas said, pointing over to where Kairi was. Kairi was sitting on the couch, drinking hot chocolate. Roxas watched as Sora walked over to Kairi.

"Oh, hi, Sora!" Kairi greeted, spotting the present in Sora's hands. "Is that for me?" Kairi asked, smiling. Sora nodded and handed the present over to Kairi. "I sure hope it's another box of chocolates!" Kairi said. Sora shook his head and said, "No. It's much more than that."

Sora watched as Kairi unwrapped the present. Kairi gasped. Smiling, Kairi held up a beautiful music box. The music box was small but beautiful. Kairi's name was carved on the top of the music box. "Open it." Sora said. Kairi nodded and opened the music box.

The song "Simple and Clean" started playing. The tune was relaxing. "Th-Thank you, Sora." Kairi said. Sora smiled and lightly placed his hand on the side of Kairi's face and turned it towards him. Once Kairi was facing him, Sora kissed Kairi sweet and softly.

Roxas smirked as he watched Sora and Kairi kiss. "Roxas?" A voice said behind him. Roxas turned around and saw Naminé holding a rectangular shaped present, wrapped in blue gift wrapping paper. "Aww, for me? You shouldn't have!" Roxas teased, pinching Naminé's cheek. "Roxas, let go! It hurts!" Naminé said. Roxas let go.

"Don't make me regret getting this for you." Naminé said, handing Roxas the present. "Oh, I won't." Roxas said, ripping the blue gift wrapping paper off. Roxas couldn't help but gasp when he saw what was underneath the wrapping paper.

It was a skateboard. The exact one Roxas's had his eyes on for a _long_time. Naminé snorted at Roxas's shock expression. "This," Naminé said, pointing at the skateboard in Roxas's hands. "Is a replacement for the one I broke last month."

"Thanks, Naminé." Roxas said, smiling. "Wait here. I believe I promised someone a new sketchbook." Roxas said. Roxas ran over to the Christmas tree and retrieved a big box, wrapped in white gift wrapping paper. A red bow was attached at the top. Roxas ran back to where Naminé was standing and handed the present over to Naminé.

Naminé unwrapped the present. Roxas smirked when Naminé gasped. "Wow, Roxas!" Naminé said, holding up a brand new sketchbook and a huge kit full of art supplies. "Who are you and what've you done to Roxas Hikari?"

"Why so surprised?" Roxas asked. "Well, the Roxas I know would never spend this much on me." Naminé said. "Thanks, Roxas. I like it. A lot."

Roxas chuckled. "Yeah, yeah. Just don't go all soft on me." Roxas said, ruffling up Naminé's hair. After sticking out her tongue at Roxas, Naminé walked off. Roxas looked down at his new skateboard. _"This must've costed a lot." _Roxas thought. "Nice skateboard, Roxas." A voice said behind him. Roxas knew who that voice belonged to.

"Thanks, Sora. Oh, and I can see you're back from your little make out session with Kairi." Roxas said. Sora blushed. "I didn't make out with her!" Sora lied. "So, what did Kairi got for you?" Roxas asked. "I'm wearing it right now. " Sora said, pointing at his neck. On Sora's neck was a silver necklace with a crown shaped pendant.

"I'm guessing Naminé got you that skateboard." Sora said, pointing at the skateboard in Roxas's hands. "I told you Naminé was really nice." Sora said. Roxas closed his eyes, remembering what Sora told him before.

_"She's not as bad as you think she is. If you just got to know her, you'll realize she's really nice."_

Roxas shook his head and said, "I've got to stop eating so much sea-salt ice cream."

* * *

This chapter took me longer to write because I kept changing different parts here and there. Links to pictures of Sora, Kairi, Roxas and Naminé's presents is on my profile page. Like before and always, reviews are appreciated.


End file.
